Erin
Erin is a Mountain Pup Erin belongs to CrazyNeonWolf. Please ask permission to use Erin for your stories or creepy pastas. Erin already has a relationship so please DO NOT ask to use her in romances for your character. '''DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE without my permission!!! '''I will gladly accept art and try to respond to all your comments. Thanks! �� Personality Erin is a happy go lucky pup. She tends to stay on the positive side of things,but she does grow anger at times. If someone does something to hurt Erin's friends or family,that's when her bad side comes out. Erin loves getting down in the dirt and doesn't mind a challenge,but she doesn't enjoy being around divas,or people like Alex and Daring Danny X. Erin isn't the sweetest pup,if you get a scrape she'll tell you to walk it off or woman up,but she knows when things are serious and will be there to comfort you. Erin hates dressing up and isn't really into all that romance stuff,instead she'd rather be out there playing in the dirt,or doing a mission. Erin is very carefree and doesn't care what others think of her,which is why her confidence is so high. Erin tends to hide her deepest emotions,which have something to do with her past life. Once Erin is older she tends to show more of her emotions easier and become more patient with pups she doesn't like and Alex. She also gains a fair sense of fear,not for herself but for her family. Bio Erin doesn't really remember her pup hood,besides the fact that she was dumped. Erin grew up on the streets of Adventure Bay learning lessons about life on her own. She was very street smart and new how to avoid Animal Control and find the best grub. She learned how to fight which got her out of a jam on a couple of occasions. Once Erin was older she was saved by a pup named Drew,who helped her escape two Doberman. They stayed together for a couple months,before they started dating. They were easily some of the best strays around,but Drew had his own opinions. Fights often broke out between the two until Erin broke it off leaving Drew for good. Erin roamed the streets alone once more,until one day she was searching for food in an alleyway were she saw the the yellow flash of a dozer drive by. Curious Erin followed discovering the Paw Patrol on a mission. Rubble was high up on a cliff trying to coax a baby bird off the crumbling ledge. Erin felt and urge to climb the cliff side but stayed hidden,watching the events go down. Rubble was still trying to coax the baby bird when the ledge crumbled,causing the baby bird to plummet down. Erin felt energy sore through her as she raced up to the cliff side finding ledges and propelling herself upward. Erin made a final leap grasping the baby bird gently in her jaws. She climbed the rest the way up and put the baby bird gently in its nest,were two anxious parents flew down chirping wildly. As Erin came back down she realized the Paw Patrol starring right at her. Erin cowered away has Ryder walked forward looking for a place to run,to hide anywhere away from here. She flinched away when Ryder gently patted her head. Erin relaxed a little but nerves still shot through her,in account she hadn't been in human contact for quite some time. When Ryder pulled out an orange collar and asked Erin to join the Paw Patrol she felt herself saying yes as Ryder clipped on the collar as the other pups smiled at her. Later on in life Erin finally meets her parents and brother. Her mother Harmony explains that they didn't abandon her and that she was stolen from them by their owners cousin,who wanted to make big bucks off her but when he found out Erin was worth less money due to her father being a mutt,he left her on the street to die. Erin is over joyed and learns were her street smarts came from her father Butch who was a stray,until he married Harmony. Erin grows extremely close to her bother Tucker and tries to make up for the time she missed with her family. Later on down the road Erin gets two more bothers,Chance and Dexter. Appearance Erin looks like an Australian Shepard besides her long fluffy tail. Erin has orangish freckles around her nose and near her paws,she's grey with black spots and has light orange ear tips with an orange mask. Erin has two different colored eyes,her right eye being blue and her left being green. WIP